That's Hot
by KAHTz
Summary: When the hot girl Ikkaku was admiring turns out to be Yumichika he has a lot to reconsider. Yumikakku; yaoi. Rated M for later scenes.
1. Yumichika?

**That's Hot**

Chapter 1: Yumichika!?

* * *

"Taichou, what do you think about this one?" Ikkaku yelled across the store to Zaraki; startling many other customers in the progress.

Thumbs down from the captain.

It seemed nothing he picked out would look decent. Maybe he was just ugly? Maybe clothes just didn't suit him and he should go naked! That sounded a lot nicer than having to spend money on new clothes just to attend some stupid formal meeting in the real world. He didn't even know what it was for.

Defeated, he made his way over to the rack of shirts that Kenpachi was browsing through. Surprisingly he wasn't being all pissy about having to come out shopping…he really didn't seem like the kind of person who enjoyed bothering himself with the annoyance of clothing shopping. Although, all of these clothes almost didn't fit Kenpachi…

He watched as his captain threw on a jet black dress shirt, tugged it to get the temporary wrinkles out and then turned to admire himself in the mirror. After a moments consideration the garment was discarded into a messy pile that had obviously been created by Kenpachi that some poor employee would have to stay late to clean.

It seemed although his captain wasn't moping, he wasn't having much luck either. Ikkaku began to roam the store, pretending to look for a shirt but letting other thoughts take over his mind, like what he would eat when they were done all of this, or when he was gonna have time to shower. His mind stopped its racing pointless thoughts as he noticed he had roamed into the woman's clothing section and was now staring at quite a sexy black shadow of a woman in one of the change rooms that were shielded by only a thin curtain.

He stared, knowing he shouldn't be but he couldn't take his eyes off. Something about the figure being clear enough for him to see the supple contours of the body but hidden so much that he couldn't make out any details made him unable to pull his eyes away. The body was twisting, arms shifting back and forth. They must be modeling for themselves in front of the change room mirror.

Ikkaku smiled as unmentionable thoughts raced through his head as he admired the curves of the person behind the screen.

His smile grew to a grin. He was about to try and collect himself to leave but…

He didn't have time to move or even make himself look busy before a hand was around the curtain pulling it open in one swift movement.

A blink of surprise; flutter of long eyelashes.

* * *

"Ikkaku?" What are you doing here?"

"Y-Y-Yu…michika…Yumichika!?"

"Yes?" Yumichika waved his hand in front of Ikkaku who seemed to be frozen in place, his eyes bugging out of his head but staring at nothing in particular.

"Yu-Yu-Yu-michika…"

"Yeah that's me, what's wrong with you?" Yumichika asked, annoyed as he smacked his partner upside the head.

"B-but! You and the-" -Ikkaku made a curvy line with his hands.- "And…the womens! And w-what!?"

"_What_ is what I would like to ask? Seriously what happened to you? …Ikkaku?"

Yumichika's words were hardly reaching the other surprised man as a million thoughts once again filled his mind. Except this time they weren't as simple minded as what he was gonna eat for dinner. They were more along the lines of why did his partner look like a woman from behind a curtain? Why was he trying on women's clothing? And if he wasn't why was he in the women's change rooms? And does this mean he was thinking…those things…about….no…no…he didn't know who it was. No, that isn't right. THAT ISN'T RIGHT!

Ikkaku placed his hands on Yumichika's shoulders, and the smack to the face he received confirmed that he wasn't dreaming and that it was indeed Yumichika and not a hot chick that was standing in front of him now tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ikkaku, how can I continue shopping if you're in my way?!" Yumichika huffed and he shoved his partner as he walked back into the maze of displays and shelves of clothing.

The image of Yumichika's body flashed back through his mind over and over as he stood there. He still wasn't ready to move. And why was he so traumatized? Because Yumichika's body had turned him on? Because those thoughts he had were not of hot girl but instead of his partner? His MALE partner!?

_Breathe Ikkaku, you're overthinking this. It was a mistake._

"Ikkaku" Kenpachis voice resounding in the silence of his thoughts made Ikkaku almost jump out of the clothes he was wearing.

"Fuck! Taichou! Don't scare me like that! Can't you see I was kinda deep in thought!" ikkaku exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Actually I noticed…What exactly is on your mind when you're starin' into an empty woman's change room? And how's this shirt? I think I'll get this one."

"I-it's good. And really it was nothing I just…deep in thought yeah. Just spacin' out." Ikakku stumbled over his words.

"Is that right…" Kenpachi smirked.

"Yeah, you know, nothing important is ever going on in my mind sir" he chuckled awkwardly and brought his hand up to rub the smooth baldness of his head.

"Oh, right, so you were just spacin out? Not thinking of Yumichika?"

"Yeah just spacing…what!?"

"Did I stutter? Don't think I don't know that Yumi over there only shops for women's clothing -little freak- but I did happen to see him walk out from behind a curtain you were staring at"

Ikakku's face was turning red.

"So what was it? You thought he was a chick and now you're all worried because you thought you caught some woman naked that turned out to be Yumichika? Or maybe you already knew it was him and are now having heart failure because you never wanted him to catch you starin?"

"T-taichou! The first thing was definitely more along what happened! I don't stare at Yumichika!"

"Mmhmm" Kenpachi turned to leave Ikkaku standing there re-thinking his way of life and wanting to kill whatever bastard sent him to this terrible place. He still didn't even have an outfit.

* * *

I thought this up when I was riding in the car today. Yes, I often think of shit like this LOL

please review and love :D next chapter will be up very soon!


	2. Taking Action!

**That's Hot**

Chapter 2: Taking Action!

* * *

He stood standing in one place for minutes; deep in thought still before he was finally snapped out of the loop that was his thoughts by a rough shove to his shoulder.

"Ikkaku! Why are you _STILL_ standing here!? How can I try on clothes if it looks like you're gonna peep into my dressing room! Look! Kenpachi is already paying!" Yumichika pushed Ikkaku out of the way and went back into the change room with another huge armful of clothing.

Ikkaku huffed and shut his eyes; balling his fists as they hung tensely beside him. The most important question he needed to ask himself was: was he really attracted to Yumichika; His partner and long time friend.

But he really didn't want to think about it.

"Y-Yumi…can you help me pick out a shirt when you're done there?" he asked as he noticed the captain walking out of the store; not even bothering to tell them he was leaving.

"S-sure Ikkaku" His voice was muffled; a stutter from having to speak while pulling tight clothes over his head and body.

Ikkaku moved to lean against the end of the wall that separated the room Yumichika was in, from the room beside it. He let his feet stretch out; only the top of his back balancing against the thin strip of concrete.

"Look like Kenpachi left already…" Ikkaku spoke casually, trying to take his mind off of this predicament. He let his eyes fall closed and tried to _get_ his thoughts to wander. He really needed to come up with a conclusion quickly.

"Oh did he? He could have at least let me know as well"

"He didn't let me know, I saw him walking out" Ikkaku chuckled.

"Oh! Well that's even worse!" Yumichika replied, laughing quietly to himself a little as well.

There was another awkward silence; at least for Ikkaku there was. The other man was still busy trying on that pile of clothes.

"Yumichika…"

Yumichika's eyebrows creased and he stopped trying to pull on a new shirt; the previous one discarded onto a rejection pile on the room's small bench. There was something up with Ikkaku and he could feel it. He never spaced out like he had earlier and now he was laughing one minute and sounding concerned the next?

"Yes Ikkaku?" Fake annoyance covered the concern in his voice.

"Umm…I've been thinking…" He paused.

"Yesssss?" Yumichika was getting impatient. With 30 second pauses inbetween thoughts this conversation was going nowhere very quickly. What was worse was that he had finished trying on his clothes and was now just standing there waiting for Ikkaku to spit whatever it was out.

"H-how do you…feel about…"

"About?" Yumichika started to quietly let his foot tap impatiently.

"Me…" Ikkaku's cheeks burned red.

Yumichika blinked. Did he hear that right? Maybe he was just taking that the wrong way…Of course he'd grown fond of his partner. I mean he was everything he could want wasn't he? Strong, handsome, tall, and protective. He felt loved whenever he was with Ikkaku whether it was just from friendship or maybe it was from something stronger…

"Ikkaku..w-what do you mean?" He wanted to make sure he was getting this right. Ikkaku had said a lot of stupid things in the past and him misunderstanding had certainly not helped make situations better.

He heard Ikkaku groan from outside of the dressing room and seconds later his strong hand was on the thin curtain, pulling it open.

"Ikkaku! I could have been naked!" Yumichika's face was heating up. Ikkaku just stepped into the room with him and closed the curtain behind himself; he didn't say anything but there was a strange look in his eyes.

"Yumi…I've been thinking…and…I honestly just have to test this."

"W-what are you talking about?" Yumichika's voice was getting a bit frantic as his brain was desperately trying to work out what was happening. Ikkaku's hands shot out to the wall on either side of his head. He was pinned…and Ikkaku was leaning down. His heart was racing but he wasn't sure if it was because he was just scared pretty badly only seconds ago or because of how close Ikkaku had suddently gotten to him…

'_This is really going to make a mess of everything!' _Yumichika thought at he tried desperately to calm his racing heart. But what could he do now? He couldn't beat Ikkaku by using pure strength. He'd lost this fight…

'_Damn it Ikkaku…there are easier ways to do these things.'_ His thoughts continued to race as his eyes slid closed and waited what was to come. He felt Ikkaku getting slightly closer to him. He could feel his breath against his face; against his mouth. The hot puffs of air warmed him before hot plush lips replaced the fleeting breath with a solid touch. Ikkaku's lips were on his own…and voluntarily at that.

Not that he'd never thought about it. Of course he'd thought about it. Numerous times Ikkaku had walked in front of him shirtless, either dripping with sweat or fresh water. He'd seen him naked on a few occasions too and that really got his thoughts racing. He just never thought that this situation would ever become real and he'd pushed those thoughts of his friend easily to the back of his mind but, they were still there. He really had no idea what in the hell he'd done to invoke this.

Yumichika's thoughts began to drown in the soft movements of Ikkaku's lips on his own. He should move…respond…show Ikkaku he wasn't about to push him away because if he didn't, judging by the previous look on the other's face, he was going to be pretty humiliated.

He slowly began to move his lips in time with the others; winding his thin arms around Ikkaku's back. He could definitely get used to this.

As soon as Ikkaku felt thin arms loop around him he snapped out of his adrenaline fuelled actions. His mind sunk back to reality. He pulled his lips away from Yumichika and just looked at him. Why was Yumichika looking at him like that? Wasn't he going to slap him? Beat him? Sack him, even? He didn't look…angry.

"Ikkaku…" Yumichika said softly, his words were gentle. The other man merely stared.

"Do you want to explain what that was all about?" He smiled softly. His eyes connected with Ikkaku's own and he saw the obvious blush that was burning the other's face. He couldn't help but to widen his smile. He'd never seen his partner so genuinely nervous before.

"A-aren't you gonna kick me or something?" Ikkaku asked sceptically. Yumichika couldn't hold back his laughter this time and, as his smile widened into a grin, he let out a small chuckle.

"I guess I probably would do something like that wouldn't I? But…I'd only do it if I wasn't happy with a certain situation or result…of a situation…"

Ikkaku tried to decode the hints in Yumichika's words. His distracted mind would never be able to detect the sultry tone that was just dripping from that statement which held obvious suggestions.

"_Does that mean he did like it…or does that mean he's just waiting to beat on me…"_ Ikkaku knew Yumichika could be sneaky; he had to think about this clearly.

Yumichika's face fell as he stared at Ikkaku who was so lost in deep thought that he was staring off into space. He couldn't possibly be that dumb. He'd used his special tones and everything. He would have sighed but he didn't want to distract Ikkaku when he'd just been given another wonderful oppourtunity.

He tightened his grip around the other's waist to shove him closer once again before placing a small kiss on his lips.

Ikkaku's mind barely registered the contact until he was brought out of his thoughts. Yumichika was kissing him now…softly…his lips were so goddamn soft. He tasted…there was no way to describe it, it was just purely the taste of Yumichika.

"_I guess he's not gonna punch me…"_ Ikkaku's mind registered this safety before he let his tongue flick out, begging for permission to deepen the kiss; to explore the other more thoroughly. Was this all really happening? He sure hoped so.

* * *

I'm so sorry this took so long to get out you guys! I'll be starting the next chapter asap! I must finish this fic! Was the PoV switching confusing? Was anything confusing? Let me know please!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this on watch/favourite w.e even though there's only 2 chapters now! I'm flattered :D

I love reviews :3 They're incouraging! Seriously :3

Love you all! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
